Kade Bolthunter
Kade Bolthunter is a fifteen year old Anthro, or Human. He grew up an orphan, raised by the clockmaker, Axel Bolthunter. Kade's parents, Silva and Daver, disappeared when Kade was only a newborn, leaving him in the hands of Axel and his wife Lily, who died soon afterwards. Kade is the only Anthro is history to be born with a magical imprint, which is a generic part of elves, a secret race, hidden among the human world. Biography Kade Taio Bolthunter was born to two loving parents on a stormy night in Spetember. His parents were being hunted by the evil Thanogas, however, and they could not risk putting him in danger. Daver, Kade's father, wanted to place him in an anthro orphanage where he would be so afe, and free of the dangers of the Soul Questers. This could not be so because Silva discovered the Omega sign on her son, and knowing the role he would have to play one day, left him with her own godfather, Axel Bolthunter. Axel raised Kade, telling him stories about the elves, not really telling him that they were true, and that he was one of them. As Kade grew up, he waited for his parents, determined that they would come for him.On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, Kade saw a thanoga eyeing him, only to be rescued by an elf named Jerome, who claimed to be a Soul Quester here to take him to his base in Kasa with Axel, who had been inured by the thanoga. Jerome himself begins to teach Kade in secret, the art of self defense, and the true art of the elves: Soul Questing. If he is discovered, Kade will probably be killed. When the Head Elder discovers Jerome's trickery in secretly training him, he accepts Kade as a student, placing Elder Alberic in charge of his training. Kade undergoes a lot of pain and critisim as he begins his training as a Soul Quester. Many elves judge his race, and some bully him right to his face. Along the way, Kade meets Adrian, an elf and begins to crush on her. The two eventually admit their feelings for eachother, only to be ripped apart by Adrian's parents. Kade forces himself to train harder in order to earn her parent's trust, but as a result, Adrian's parents only remove her from the institution, saying that they are moving south and that Adrian will learn how to be a healer. Kade is distracted from this conflict when Thangoas attack HQ, and Kade is almost killed. Jerome forces Kade to think about his priorities, so Kade trains even harder. When Jerome goes missing during a patrol mission, Kade seeks the help of Argent, and Adrian, and they go to find him and his division. Although it is too late to save Jerome, Kade saves the rest of the division with the powers he had. Personalty Traits Kade is known to be rebellious when it comes to rules. Often, he breaks them if he thinks he is doing what is right. Kade also believes that his opinion matters, and no one else does. He will intentionally hurt peoples feelings when telling the truth. But other than that, Kade is also quite kind and smart. He loves to read, which helps him take his mind off of his troubles, and helps him calm whatever anger he might be dealing with, which is often related to family. Kade takes his friends quite seriously, and likes to listen to their opinion, even if he thinks they are wrong. Kade also likes to be funny, even if he isn't. Physical Description Kade is described as having messy jet black hair that falls over his eyes at times, and stunning denim blue eyes with an explosion of freckles on his nose. Kade is averege height, at 6'1" although he has long legs, and is thin, because he was underfed as a child. Kade is not seen as untidy, as he takes care of his apperance. Talents * Soul Questing: Although a human, Kade can preform the magic only known to be used by elves called soul questing, which is the magic of the mind. It is a very in depth and complex magic. * Elemental Magic: More details coming within the series * Drawing: Kade has a natural talent to draw with pencils Fun Facts * Kade's favorite color is a deep blue * Kade likes collecting stones from the beach * Kade is scared of being a dragon rider, because he doesn't want to be in control * Kade dislikes donuts and tarts.